Mac
Mac is one of the main character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a green backpack, and tan khaki pants. Personality Mac is a bright, unselfish, creative and somewhat shy boy who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands three feet, six inches tall and weighing 67 pounds (according to his Coco Card) with a sense of reason and somewhat large vocabulary to match. He tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Foster's creator Craig McCracken said in an interview that Mac was based on his childhood at the age of seven following his father's passing. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from very sensible to lunatic if he gets even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is in "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree", in which one drop of heavily-sugared punch causes Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's secret party by eating all the sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, which included him streaking through town in the middle of the night. He also became "sugar high" in the episode "Affair Weather Friends", in which he got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat an enormous ice cream sundae. He has been known to talk to himself and even go into min-seizures when exposed to sugar. In the Halloween special episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", everyone, including Mac himself, was very serious about keeping Mac tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy. Later, Bloo, thinking everyone except himself and Mac were turned into zombies, escaped the room and obtained some Halloween candy, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn't move, he couldn't stop Bloo from putting the candy in Mac's mouth and he ended up dashing through the house and eventualy running in his underwear as he took candy from trick-or-treators. He also has a sugar rush in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" after drinking an energy drink but only ends up running around crazy and not becoming obsessed with finding more sugar. Despite his condition, Mac is seen drinking root beer at the end of "Schlock Star" and eating candy in "Squeeze the Day" and "I Only Have Surprize For You" and cookies in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and about to eat cookies in "Go Goo Go" (even though he ate sugar-free cookies in the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo", it is never stated whether the cookies he was eating in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and the cookies he was about to eat in "Go Goo Go" were sugar-free). Out of all of Mac's known sugar rushes, he has eaten large amounts of sugar, but has shown no signs of gaining weight. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and of course Bloo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them are willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for the house's caregiver Frankie, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in five episodes: in "Frankie My Dear" where he, Bloo, Prince Charming and Chris the pizza guy compete for her love (and where he first develops his crush on Frankie.), in "Ticket to Rod" where he has an opportunity to go out with Frankie on the premire of the new Rod Tango movie (and ultimately ends up staying at the house to help her with chores when she can't go), in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" where he imagines being kissed by Frankie in his race victory daydream (and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win), in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Frankie that he loves her (and at the end Bloo says that he posted Mac's crush on the Foster's blog much to Mac's displeasure), and in "Goodbye to Bloo" where Frankie wants to see him alone and says she wants to say something to him, Mac thinks she's going to say she loves him, then she says she has something to give him and he thinks Frankie is going to kiss him (he even closes his eyes and puckers up his lips). Aside from his crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Frankie and vise versa. She is also one of the few human friends he has and is usually the only one he sees on a daily bassis with Goo appearing once in a while. Family Away from Foster's, Mac lives in an apartment with his mother and his older brother Terrence. Terrence is the stereotypical cruel older brother, who gets great joy out of making Mac's life miserable. In fact, Terrence is partially the reason that Mac created Bloo. Mac's mother is a working mother, who at the start of the series comes to the opinion that Mac is too old for an imaginary friend, and requests that Mac gets rid of Bloo, leading to Bloo moving to Foster's. Mac's mother is mostly mentioned in the series and her face has never been shown; she is often shown from behind, with her head cut off while facing the screen, or with objects blocking her face from view. Mac also reveals to have a female cousin named Candy in "Bride-to-Beat". She is adult and is getting married. Mac also seem to have at least one grandparent alive as he mention his grandma in Ticket to Rod. Bloo is tecnically his son and Red his nephew. References Category:Humans Category:Mac's Family Category:Characters Category:Males